


Let's play Nether!

by Susanspringguardian



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Because Mark is a killer with a gun, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fighting, Gun Violence, I watched Nether and this came to mind, Romance, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea came to my head when I was watching Markiplier do Nether. What if the YouTubers got sucked into the game while playing? This includes Lindsey, of course, and I've read a couple other fanfics where they've been sucked into the game, so why not try it out? Hope you enjoy and it's rated mature for violence purposes and maybe future smut. I'll be sure to let you know if there will be any smut in later chapters. Now, let's play Nether!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering the game

Lindsey switched on her computer and clicked on the game to begin. She was doing a collab with her cousin, Mark, and his friends, Wade and Bob. She slipped on her bright yellow headphones asthe game booted up and entered Skype. Four faces popped up, two she was very familiar with. Mark was laughing about something, probably something Bob or Wade had said, and she was kinda gladd she didn't know what it was. He could be a bit of a perv at times, but she still lov-I mean liked him.

"Should we say our intros at the same time again?" Sean asked.

She giggled. "That didn't work so well the last time remember?"

"Doesn't mean we can't try," Mark countered her, as usual.

She shrugged. "True. We can try."

Truth was, she had a plan. She'd wait for the guys to completely screw their intros up, then she'd do hers and introduce them herself.

The guys' intros sounded like a bunch of gibberish, which made it hard for her to stay upright, she was laughing that hard. Lindsey wiped a tear off her cheek and sighed happily.

"Oh, man, I'm glad I was here for that. Hi, guys! Shooting Star here with Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Lordminion777, and however you pronounce Bob's YouTube name. Welcome to let's play Nether!"

Sean glared at her through the screen, even though it was softened by the smile stretching his lips. "I thought we were doin' them at the same time."

She held her hands up. "I said we'd try, but I made no promises of doing it with you guys. It all sounded like a foreign language, to be honest."

The guys all rolled their eyes as they started the game. Lindsey somehow was able to get a female character for herself when she started and watched as her character spawned in an unknown part of the game. That's when everything went black for her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A cold feeling passed along her spine as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and realized she was in a puddle of water. And in her character's clothes. Lindsey stood up and saw a kitchen knife in her hand, nothing in her backpack, and an absolute desolate area with crumbling buildings. She whistled low.

"Dang, did we break something or did I pass out at the computer again from lack of sleep?"

She pinched her arm and rubbed a sore spot on her head gently. "Usually, dreams don't hurt, sooooooo this is extrememly weird and I sound like I'm talking to someone when no one is even here, so I should probably shut up before I attract a zom zom."

She sighed and just hoped the others were either nearby or still in their recording studios. She really didn't want any of the hurt out here.

She really wasn't worried about herself, she could handle herself just fine. It's not like she needed anyone to protect her.

Though, she'd prefer to not die by zombie or other players.

"Okay, Lindsey, time to put that survival camp training to use. First thing, look for supplies."

Let's hope she knows what she's doing.


	2. Did we break the game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Hope all you enjoyed the last chapter and are ready for some funny, kinda weird humor that Markiplier posseses. You shall see. Also, I recomend you watch him play Nether, it's hilarious!

Lindsey crouched in the grass, small Smith and Risley gun in hand. She'd killed about two zom zoms while on her own and seen about zero other players. She was officialy freaking out. Her right arm had a bandage on it since one of those freaking Nether things had swiped at her before she killed it and herr pack was full of Crunchy Ben's. She found out something while doing this; anything tastes good when you're starving. She kinda hoped that one of the gas stations had other food, but no. Sadly, she was stuck with whatever the heck Crunchy Ben's even was.

That's when a scream found it's way to her ears.

She sat up suddenly and looked around. "Mark? Mark, you there?"

Loud gun shots were heard, along with more screams and yells of inappropriate words that made her cringe. She stood up and peered around the corner slowly.

Nothing.

"Dang it. I could've sworn-"

Mark fell off the building about that time, but somehow landed on his feet and looked like he barely had a scratch from falling. They stared at each other for a few moments before she rushed forward to hug him tightly. He put his gun down and rubbed her back as she cried into his character's clothes.

When she settled down and pulled away, and after he took her into the building he had been in, she finally understood what was happening.

"Linds, did we break the game?"

Lindsey shrugged and used her backpack as a pillow as she layed down. "Heck if I know. What does your gamin mojo tell you?"

"That we either broke it, are dreaming the same dream, or this is a very elaborate prank."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "This isn't a prank, I can tell you that. If it was, I wouldn't have been hurt."

It was silent for a while until his Mark's face came into sight above her. He looked concerned. "You got hurt?"

She pushed him away. "I'm fine, I bandaged it up and nothing else has happened. You're actually the first other player that I've ran into thus far."

He laughed. "That might be my doing. I keep shooting people."

She sat up to look at him with big eyes. "What if the others are out here? What if you've shot them?!"

He held his hands up. "I swear, I haven't shot them. It was just Smitty and his friend."

She raised an eybrow. "Smitty?"

"That's what I called him. Then, they betrayed me, so I shot them with a machine gun. Was their own fault, really."

Laying back down, she chuckled and shook her head. "You're crazy, Mark, but you have to be for this game."

"Goodnight, Linds."

"Night, Mark."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mark shook her awake the next morning and they ate some of the food she had. Then, they set out to survive some more.

"Got any guns?"

She snorted. "It's a zombie apocolypse, what kind of question if that? I got a Smith and Risley. and some 9 mm bullets."

"Give me the bullets, my gun uses them."

She handed them to him and he loaded his gun. He mostly shot every Nether that crosses their path and she kept an eye out for her cousin and Mark's friends. If they didn't find them soon, she was afraid they might already be dead or lost somewhere. She'd seen the map of this place, it was huge.

"Let's try the safe zone, maybe they went there."

Lindsey nodded and followed him. "Yeah, okay. Good idea."

He looked back at her and stopped, making her run into his back. He grabbed her arms, being careful of her injury, and looked her right in the eye. "We're going to find them and then you can beat them up for worrying you if that makes it better, but you need to keep calm and positive about this, okay? I'm not gonna listen to you break down because you're going crazy on me."

She smiled softly and nodded again. "Okay, Mark. I understand. Thanks."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Sure thing, kid. Besides, you're the first person I've been with that I haven't wanted to shoot in the back."

He walked a ways before she yelled at him. "Are you kidding me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part of the Nether gameplay was probably watching him try to shoot people and talk to them like they could hear him. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have anything you'd like to share about this game or have anything you'd like to see in this story, please let me know. I love feedback and hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
